My sister's a mew
by kataangersunite14
Summary: The Avatar story in a way but Katara and Sokka have a sister but she has a special power which might just help them save the world. Zuko has a cousin! Not Lu Ten. Kataang and Stavid!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Sorry about cancelling the other story i might continue but i'm not sure. To make it up to you here's my first crossover story! **

**Katara: Louise owns nothing!**

**Alexa: Story time!**

* * *

Chapter 1 Family Renioun

The air was slowly getting colder as the Gaang flew closer to the North pole. They had been flying for two days straight and were a bit cranky. "Aang can Appa fly any higher?" Sokka asked bored. "Sokka i'm not gonna make Appa waste anymore energy, he's tired enough. Why don't we all get on your back and you can fly us all the way to the North pole!" Aang said turning around angrily. " Gladly everybody climb aboard Sokka's ready for take off!" Sokka said turning away and pointing to his backside. Katara then stepped in to stop the fighting. "Guys, guys calm down we're all a bit cranky because we've been flying for two days straight" They all nodded and resumed flying.

Suddenly a iceberg grew out of the water causing Appa to hit his leg and go flying into the water. A lot of long boats came gliding towards the group with people seeming to be controling the water. "There waterbenders! We found the watertribe.!" Katara exclaimed happily. The boats led them to a big wall with the insigma engraved on the front. They travelled through the city until the came to a palace made from snow and ice. "Avatar and friends welcome to the North Pole! Please join us for a feast" Arnook told them. "FEAST!" Sokka screeched then ran out of the room. Katara and Aang shook their heads and continued on.

They came to a large room filled with people. It had a waterfall in the background. Infront of the waterfall was a large stage. They three sat fown at the highest table as Arnook began his speech. " Welcome. We greet Our brother and sister from our sister tribe who have brought with them a miracle. Someone we thought disappeared from the world a hundred years ago... The Avatar." He said as everyone clapped. "We are also gathered to celebrate my daughter Yue's 16th birthday. She is now of marrying age." He pointed to a girl around Sokka's age with white hair. "I'm glad you could all be here tonight. Please enjoy yourselves. Now for one of my best friends the best singer in the tribe! Stevie." She pointed to a girl that walked on stage.

She had tan skin and blonde hair along with shimmering blue eyes. "Stevie?" Katara and Sokka glanced at eacother. "Hi everybody. Happy birthday Yue!" She siad and waved. She took a deep breath as the music began

_See the devil on the doorstep now (my oh my)  
Telling everybody oh just how to live their lives  
Sliding down the information highway  
Buying in just like a bunch of fools  
Time is ticking and we can't go back (my oh my)_

What about the world today  
What about the place that we call home  
We've never been so many  
And we've never been so alone

_[Chorus]_  
You keep watching from your picket fence  
You keep talking but it makes no sense  
You say we're not responsible  
But we are, we are  
You wash your hands and come out clean  
Fail to recognise the enemies within  
You say we're not responsible  
But we are, we are, we are, we are

One step forward making two steps back (my oh my)  
Riding piggy on the bad boys back for life  
Lining up for the grand illusion  
No answers for no questions asked  
Lining up for the execution  
Without knowing why

_[Chorus]_  
You keep watching from your picket fence  
You keep talking but it makes no sense  
You say we're not responsible  
But we are, we are  
You wash your hands and come out clean  
Fail to recognise the enemies within  
You say we're not responsible  
But we are, we are, we are, we are

It's all about power then  
Take control  
Breaking the rule  
Breaking the soul  
They suck us dry till there's nothing left  
My oh my, my oh my

What about the world today  
What about the place that we call home  
We' ve never been so many  
And we've never been so alone...

So alone

_[Chorus]_  
You keep watching from your picket fence  
You keep talking but it makes no sense  
You say we're not responsible  
But we are, we are  
You wash your hands and come out clean  
Fail to recognise the enemies within  
You say we're not responsible  
But we are, we are, we are, we are

It's all about power then (we are)  
Take control (we are)  
Breaking the rule (we are, we are)  
Breaking the soul (we are)  
They suck us dry till there's nothing left (we are, we are)  
My oh my, my oh my

We are  
We are (its all )  
We are  
We are, we are (take control)  
We are  
We are  
It's all about power  
Then take control

Everyone clapped as the final chord was played. Katara and Sokka had a look of awe planted on their faces. "No way" They whispered as they looked at eachother. They both nodded and got up. "Where are you two going?" asked Aang. "We have to talk to Stevie. We'll be back" Aang nodded as the two left. They found her by the stage and cautiously approached. "Hey ermm we liked your song" Katara said as she pointed to herself and Sokka. "Thanks." "I was wondering do you know who we are?" Sokka asked. She stared at them blankly then put on a disapproving face. "I'm ashamed you would think that. Of course. Katara and Sokka the best siblings in the world!"


	2. Knight inn shinging moon light

**AN: Sorry for not updating enough it's only coz i recently got a very bad cold and everytime i even tried to read i wouldn't stop coughing so yeah i'm gonna try to update more!**

**Stevie: For the earth's future, i'll be of service ~ Nya**

**Katara: ^^'**

**Sokka: What?**

**Stevie: Baka!**

**Aang: Ok. Louise hurry with the story coz Stevie's going all Rudy on Sokka.**

**Me: I own nothing except the idea! Enjoy****!**

* * *

Chapter 2 Knight in shining moon light

Stevie exclaimed with a big grin plastered on her face. Katara and Sokka smiled then pulled her into a group hug. "How did you guys get here?" Stevie asked "We got a ride with the Avatar. You should meet him" Katara explained. "Sure. Just give me a sec." She said then walked off. She walked over to a man holding a small cheetah cub. She took the small cub into her arms and walked back over to her siblings. "This is Alexa. I found her on my travels here." She explained whilst patting the cubs head. "Awwwww" Katara squealed as she came over and began patting Alexa head. "Meat" Sokka drooled. Alexa got scared by the crazed look in his eyes and ran out of the warmth of stevie's arms. "Alexa!"

Alexa ran through the room with her paws padding against the cold ice floors. She ran around for a while until she saw a blur of orange and yellow. She skidded to a stop then lunged at it. The toppled over and began laughing as the cub began to lick it's pale face. "Alexa!" Her owners voice called. The cub stumbled of the orange thing and ran over to the crouched down figure of Stevie. Katara ran over to help the blur of orange. Aang. Up onto his feet.

"Sorry." Stevie appologised. "It's fine. I'm Aang" He said sticking out his hand. "Stevie." She siad shaking it. "I liked your song" He complemented. "Thanks". "I see you met Katara and Sokka" "They didn't tell you did they" SHe said giving her siblings a glare. "Tell me what?" "I'm their sister" She said through clenched teeth. "Hey to be fair we thought you died!" "Thanks that's so reassuring" She said sarcasticly. Katara giggled at her siblings and asked Aang if he found a master to teach them. "Yeah his names Pakku and he's gonna teach us tomorrow at sunrise." He said bouncing excitedley. "Awesome" Katara agreed. "Guys come on you can come to my house" Stevie said as she lead them away from the feast.

They walked through the ice city, snow cruching beneath their boots. The snow that was falling down placed themselves in their hair. Well except Aangs. They finally reached a medium sized ice hut and wandered inside through the curtain like opening. "Aaaa home sweet home." Stevie said as she sat down on some furs and place Alexa down. "Wow nice place sis" Sokka said as his eyes travelled around. The hut had one room for everything. A campfire, a few furs in the corner to sleep on and a smallbox area for keeping food. "Thanks. I get quite a bit of money for singing. Make yourselves at home i have to go collect my pay you know gotta have money to live and that." She said getting up and leaving the hut.

Whilst the gaang were settling down Stevie walked back through the streets towards the palace. She was walking down an alley when she heard voices from behind. Her blonde hair slapped her face and shoulders as she turned her head around to find a group of men most likley drunk. "Hello darling. Why don't we go have some fun eh?" Since Stevie was a non-bender seh just turned aoround after a polite 'no thank you' and began to walk away but a hand clamped down on her shoulder. She whipped around to see the man again. "Let go" She said only slightly scared. "Nah" He said then smiled evily. He got a good grip on her shoulder then slammed her small frame into a nearby wall. She felt like her spine cracked with the impact and began to feel dizzy.

He brought his hand up to her paka and began to slide it off. All she could do was try and stay awake. Suddenly the man was ripped off of her and thrown to the ground. Stevie sighed in relief and slid down the wall to watch the remander of the fight. The stranger that saved her evntually had taken out all the guys and was now bending down to her level. "Are you ok?" He asked in a gentle voice. All she could do is nod because she was literally getting lost in his eyes. They were a deep chocolate brownish and sparkled in the light of the street lamps also along with the light of the moon. Suddenly one of the men got up and brought out a small ice dagger. Stevie pointed a shaky finger past the mystery boy and towards the man approaching. Her hero quickly turned around and sent a punch to the guy but it wasn't the fist that made contact. It was fire...

* * *

**AN: ooooooooooooohhhhhhhh Cliffy! Sorry they're so short :(. I'm trying don't hurt me!**


	3. What? Where? When? How? WHY?

My sister the mew chapter 3

"You're a fire bender?!" Stevie screeched. "Shhh!" The bot whispered panicking a little "I just saved you and that's the first thing you say?" He said crossing his arms across his chest. Stevie rolled her eyes and stood slowly until she was standing right in front of the stranger. "Thanks for helping me. Names Stevie" "I know. I've heard you're a pretty good singer." He replied shaking her hand. She smiled and blushed slightly at the complement. "Well I don't want to brag or anything." She said smugly flipping her long blonde hair over her small shoulders. The stranger chuckled and re-extended his hand to Stevie. "Names David." He introduced. "Nice to meet you" Stevie smiled "You too" He replied happily. "Where you heading?" "Just to the palace to collect my pay" She shrugged. He just replied with a puzzled look. "Oh I'm a singer" "Oh. Well you must be good to be able to get paid from the palace". She nodded at his assumption. "I don't want to brag. But you said it first." She sighed smugly. David chuckled and held out his hand. "I don't want you getting in any other trouble." He said staring deep into her ocean-blue eyes. She nodded thankfully, took his hand and set off for the palace.

David and Stevie soon arrived at the palace where Chief Arnook was waiting, holding a sack of money. "Thank you for singing at my Yue's party." he said cheerfully handing Stevie the bag of money. "It was no problem. I thank you for allowing me to stay in the tribe." the blonde replied smiling with an respectful bow. Arnook smiled at the sight of the two young female friends giving eachother a hug. He still remmebered when Stevie first came here...

_2 Years Before..._

_Stevie had stolen a boat form the Earth Kingdom and was now headed for the North Pole. Her father had said it was too dangerous to fight and that he would send someone to take her home. But she had snuck away that night to get to the Norrthen Watertribe. She missed her brother and sister and her grandmother. But most of all she missed her mother. The fire nation mudered her. That broke Stevies heart because whilst travelling she had met some nice firebenders. She sighed as she realised how long she would be riding in the small boat. The young girl laid back and drifted into a peaceful sleep under the starry sky._

_3 Days Later..._

_Stevie had been travelling for three days and she was exhausted. She had no food or water left. Well the water wouldn't be the problem. Stevie looked around and then spotted a long boat riding past her. "Hey!" She called waving her hands in the air. "Hey! Please help!" She could see a young girl on it with sno white hair and a elder man with chocolate hair. The young girl noticed Stevie and told her to come closer. Once stevie was along side the long row boat the older man helped he rinto their boat and headed back to the watertribe. "What's your name?" asked the girl with white hair. "Stevie." She croaked out her voice sore from the lack of use. "I'm Yue and this is the Chief Arnook." Yue introduced. "Chief?" she asked with an raised eyebrow. "Yeah of the Northen Watertribe. I'm the princess" Yue smiled. "I made it. Wow i thought i was going to die out here" Stevie breathed with relief. Yue smiled then asked "You want to be best friends?" "Ok sure" They grinned at eachother and shook hands._

Arnook was brought out of her thoughts by Stevie saying his name. "Huh..What?" Stevie giggled "I was saying thank you again and that i better go" "Oh of course" He smiled and waved. Stevie walked out of the door with a grin on her face. It soon faded when someone was breathing on her neck. Her breath hitched, she shot around and a blast of fire shot from her hand hitting the wall of the palace. David, who had been behind shot up from his crouched positon with a shocked look plastered on his face. "What the hell?" They both said in unison. They exchanged a look and ran back to Stevies house.

Once they were in front of her door they stopped to regain their breath. "This is my house" Stevie said as she finally regained her breath. "Ok. But how did you firebend your from the watertribe?" Stevie nodded. "I don't know" "Tell you what you get some rest then tomorrow meet me on that bridge tomorrow at sundown. Maybe i can help you figure it out." Stevie nodded and gave him a peck on the cheek with a small smile. "Errr thanks for everything and yeah see you tomorrow." She waved goodbye and walked inside leaving David with a silly grin on his face.

Once she got inside she put her money away and made sure everyone was settled. "Well i need to sleep you guys should to." She said standing. "I'll see you guys tomorrow. Good night." "Me and Aang will be at waterbending and Sokka's going to warrior training. Just incase you wake up and we're not here" Stevie nodded and headed to her room. Once inside she fell back onto her bed with a million thoughts rushing through her head. How could she firebend? What was going on? Soon she drifted off into a sleep filled with questions that seriously needed answering.


	4. Chapter 4: Training

**Hello! I am back. I Hate School it makes me sooooo tireed. Anyway a new chap. Sorry in advance for spelling grammar the usual!**

**Stevie: BAKA!**

**Me: That's getting old!**

**Stevie:**

**ME:^^'**

**Katara: Louise owns nothing except th plot and Stevie. Oh and David!**

**S&D: :O**

**ME: ^^' On with the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Training**

Stevie slowly sat up in her warm bed after having Alexa lick her face off. She looked to her right to see the sun shining brightly, beside the window on a table were some candls she used to tell the time. A trick she picked up on her travels. It showed that it was about 10:00 AM. At the realisation of the time she quickly hopped out of bed and put on her skinny blue leggings and her lighter blue kimiko. As she walked out of her room she made sure to put on her favourite blue gem bracelets she had recieved from her mother when she was younger.

When she was in the living room she noticed the house was really quiet. But that was expected considering Katara and Aang were at waterbending training and Sokka was at warrior training. Alexa trodded after the blonde girl as she headed to the kitchen and grabbed a apple. "i think i should make a welcome dinner for them. Right Alexa?" Stevie thought as she watched her pet cheetah jump from the table to the counter where her food was. Alexa looked up from her food and nodded. "Ok then once we have breakfast we willgo shopping for groceries." She stated as she picked up a sack of money from her special pot. Alexa nodded and finished the last of her breakfast, jumped of the counter and ran off in search of her owners coat. When she returned with it she saw her owner going for the door without it. She quickly hurried over and caught her just in time. "It's ok alexa i don't need it." She gave a puzzled look. "I'll tell you when we return." The cheetah nodded, dropped the coat and bundled after Stevie who had started ehr journey through the market.

* * *

Stevie returned to her hut and placed the groceries on the table. She began to unpack, putting foods in diferent cupboards and others around her cooking area. She picked up a lemon and was quietly humming to herself as she was putting it down when a voice suddenly spoke up. "It's dangerous to leave the door open." Once she heard the voice she dropped the lemon and jumped up in surprise causing her head to collide with the celling. Once her bottom was firmly planted on the floor she looked up to see a shocked David. She growled and stood u "What the heck! You scared the life outta me!" "Errmm the door was open and i thought someone broke in... How did you do that?" "What?" Stevie asked puzzled. David pointed a stiff finger to the celling which now held a large crack in it. "Only airbenders can do that." He stated. Stevie simply nodded. "I'm so confused! First i couldn't bend then i bend fire and now i jump 10 feet in the air!" She screamed. As she had her outburst the water that was in a bowl came splashing out soaking David and Alexa.

Stevie looked at her hands and her eyes began to roll back. Her body fell limp and began to fall to the floor. "Stevie!" David called as he caught her. Alexa came over and nudged the uncouncious girl. "Must be from the shock" David thought aloud. Alexa tuged on his sleeve and he looked up. "What is it girl?" Alexa took off in the direction of Stevies room. David carefully picked up Stevie bridal style and carried her into the room then gently layed her on the bed. He sighed and journed back to the kitchen. Once in the room he looked around and saw a note. _"Make Seaprunes for Katara and Sokka but noodles for Aang. after make custard tarts."_ He read of the note. "She's lucky i know how to good he said picking up ingredients and examining them.

* * *

Stevie woke up once again and looked at the candle 4 O'Clock. _Dinner! _She mentally screamed. She jumped of her bed, stumbling at first then raced to the kitchen to see everything prepared. "Huh?" "Oh your awake?" She looked at the table to see David setting out plates and cups. "I also made tea. My dad taught me. His tea is delicious." He said casually. Stevie stared at him in shock. "You did this?" He nodded. "Why?" "You seemed to be going through alot. It's called a good deed." She waled over and looked the food. "Wow" She smiled a huge grin and tackled him to the ground in a hug. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She screamed. " .ok" He said pushing her up by the shoulders. Once she was out of the position with her head buried in his chest she jumped up and started to panic. "What?" "You're a firebender my family hates you guys plus i have to repay you" "Uh-huh Stay for dinner but don't tell anyone about anything!" She begged getting on her knees. H looked puzzled then shook his head as he helped her up. "Yeah. Do you still want me to teach you firebending?" She nodded. "Ok"

"We're home!" Aang shouted from the living room. Stevie quickly let go of David who she was squeezing the life out off and grbbed his hand, dragging him to the living room. "Hey!" She cried jumping Sokka with a hug. David stood akwardly as the family chatted until Momo noticed him. The lemur flew off Aang's shoulder and begn to his at him. Everyone looked at the lemur then David who shrugged but Stevie and himself knew why but then he turned and did the same thin to her. "Stevie who is he?" Aang asked. "Oh this is David he's an old friend i asked him to join us for dinner. David this Aang, Katara, Sokka and Momo." She said pointing to each figure in the room but kinda scared when she pointed to Momo who was still hissing at her. Aang picked up his lemur then greeted David. "Hi nce to meet you" "You too" They each said bowing. "Well come on dinner will get could.

They all ventred to the kitchen where the food was set out on the table. "Wow you made this for us?" Katara asked. "Well David helped" Katara smiled big and sat down. As soon as Sokka set foot in the room and caught sight of the food a breeze passed as he whizzed past and sat down. Aang followed suit along with Stevie and David. "Well enjoy" Stevie said smiling. David looked over at her. He thought she was beautiful. the way her eyes sparkled and her blonde hair framed her tanned face perfectly. He shook his head blushing. Aang was acctually thinking the same thing about Katara. "So David where you from?" Sokka asked. David looked over and thought of something quick. "Well i travel alot so i guess the whole world is my home!" Sokka nodded. "Sooo How was your day guys?" Stevie asked taking the subject off David. Out of the coner of her eye she saw him sigh with relief and smiled. "Poopy, Mr. Pickle head won't teach Katara coz she's a girl." Aang said as Katara looked down. "i don't get Yue. Grrrrrrrr!" Sokka said. "Ok i'm guessing we had a bad day. it will get better don't worry!" She said cheerfully. Everyones face cheered and they continued with their meal.

* * *

_White walls surround us. No light will touch your face again. Rain taps the window. as we sleep among the dead. days go on forever but i have not left your side we can chase the dark together if you go then so will i._

Stevie sang a random song as she washed the dishes. Not noticing David coming up behind her. He reached his arm past her head and placed a cup in the sink. Stevie turned around causing their lips to brush not knowing the distance between them. Their eyes widened and Stevie turned but to the sink as they heard Katara coming in with more dishes. "Hey. Why are you two blushing?" She asked pointing between the two. "We're not!" They both shouted turning to her. "Ok" She squeaked. They sighed and turned back to what they were doing. "Here you go to bed i'll clean up" "Acctually i have to go out" "Same here" Stevie and David said heading for the door. They oth quickly went outside in the cold night air and found a place clear of people. "Ok let's start with your stance." David began. Stvie got into the stance that David showed her waiting for futher instruction. David took a look then walked over to stand behind her. Hee glided his hands down her arms guiding her body into a better stance. Shivers of warmth felw through Stevie's body causing her to blush. Once her stance was corrected they began the start of a long night.


End file.
